


Celebrate the New Year

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Cas needs some alone time with Dean after spending all week with his family.





	Celebrate the New Year

“Did we really have to come all the way out here?” Dean asked, a twinge of complaint in his voice.  Cas rolled his eyes and pushed back the hurt he felt at Dean’s question.  Dean didn’t know how much time Cas had spent planning this, so it wasn’t his fault that he was complaining.

Hopefully in just a minute, Dean’s complaints would be all gone.

They’d just spent an entire week with Dean’s parents and brother, celebrating Christmas with them.  Cas hadn’t gotten five minutes alone with his boyfriend, besides the time that they were sleeping.

But Dean hadn’t even wanted to get handsy in bed, with his parents sleeping in the next room, which meant that Cas was frustrated beyond belief and needed a little alone time with his boyfriend.

He’d asked Sam for some help with his plan, although he kept his desire for some sexy time to himself.  (He didn’t think Sam would appreciate those images in his mind.)  Luckily, Sam was ready to get Dean out of the lakehouse just as much as Cas wanted out, so he’d helped Cas set up the perfect getaway.

About a half-hour walk away from the Winchester’s lakehouse was a secluded beach, one that Cas had set up earlier in the day after Sam had showed it to him.  The ground was covered in rocks and sand, within an alcove hidden by large rocks from the surrounding area.

As Cas led Dean across one of those rocks and onto the beach, Cas heard the surprised intake of breath.

The firepit was ready to be lit, once the sun set in an hour or so.  Until then, they had a perfect view of the sunset on the lake.  Cas had set out a couple blankets and brought food in a basket.

Dean was silent as Cas led him toward the blankets, guiding Dean to sit before opening the food.  Some leftover turkey from dinner the night before was ready to make sandwiches, along with a wicker cornucopia of fruit, veggies, and cheeses for them to nibble.  Cas handed Dean a beer before settling down, pulling Dean against his chest.

“I take it all back,” Dean said, smiling as he leaned up to kiss Cas.  Cas didn’t waste any time deepening the kiss, grateful to have Dean in his arms again.

Dean set his beer down, kissing Cas back with just as much enthusiasm.  Maybe he’d been desperate for Cas’s touch as well, just too shy and self-conscious to do anything around his family.

The two of them fell backward onto the blanket, ignoring the chill in the air as they began stripping each other of their clothes.  In no time at all, Cas was reaching into the basket for the lube and condoms he’d packed, eager to have Dean inside of him again.

When Cas pushed the items into Dean’s hands and began kissing his neck, he felt Dean chuckle against him.  “What?” Cas mumbled against warm skin, not wanting to stop what he was doing.

Dean rustled the chain of condoms.  “Felt like you were getting lucky?” he asked.  Cas pulled back, seeing the chain of at least ten condoms Dean had in his hand.  Cas shrugged, rolling Dean over to his back.  

“It’s been, like, forever,” Cas answered, grabbing the lube and coating his own fingers.  “But if you’re not going to get on with this, I will.”

He slipped his hand behind him, relaxing as much as he could to make the entrance of his fingers as easy as possible.  Dean couldn’t look away from Cas, straddling Dean’s waist and fingering himself open.

Dean was the luckiest man in the world, he just knew it.

Soon Dean’s fingers joined Cas’s and in no time a condom was rolled onto Dean’s leaking cock, Cas settling down onto it with a moan.  Dean’s hands grasped at Cas’s hips and held on as Cas began to ride him, slow and lovingly.  The light of the sunset fell across Cas’s body, painting him in reds and oranges, like he was glowing.

Cas came first, his body humming with pleasure as he painted Dean’s stomach white.  Dean lasted a minute longer before spilling into the condom, his hands grasping at Cas’s waist.

They fell to the ground, a tangle of limbs on the beach.  They dozed through the rest of the sunset before cleaning up and eating some food.  The rest of the evening was spent naked together on the beach, eating, talking, and spending quality time together that they’d been missing.

It was when Cas had Dean’s cock in his mouth, giving an extraordinary blow job (if he did say so himself) that Dean chuckled again.  Cas pulled back, ready to be offended at his bad-timed boyfriend.  “What?!” he asked, frowning.

Dean motioned to his phone laying on the ground a few feet away, blowing up with  _Happy New Year_  text messages.  “Blow job at midnight, ringing in the New Year?  I can get used to this holiday celebration.”  Dean’s crooked grin made Cas melt a bit, even though his words were crude.

But hey, Cas thought to himself as he held Dean’s eyes while licking his cockhead again, he couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate a new year with his favorite person.


End file.
